


Improvisation

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Inspired by fan art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this piece of fan art - http://tinyurl.com/n6h5lhh - because I find it so damn cute.</p><p>Cas breaks his stethoscope (or rather, Dean does) so the pair of them have to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the drawing below which I’m afraid I’m struggling to source, because although I know I’ve seen it on Tumblr in the past, Google only returns Pinterest results on the image search. So, credit to the artist. I wish I knew who you were, because I find this piece completely adorable.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to May V for providing the source! It's by lettiebobettie and can be found here: http://cafe-de-labeill.livejournal.com/37563.html

They’re sat on the floor in the lounge, both barefoot and with Cas having shrugged off his usual trenchcoat and suit jacket to follow his own version of “casual dress”. Scissors, plastic cups and discarded bits of string are strewn on the floor around them, the pair of them each attempting to make something out of the limited materials. Dean is still completely amused that they’re doing this at all, but Cas has a look of deep concentration on his face. He’s taking this so seriously, and Dean has to suppress a giggle. “You think you’ve got one yet?” the hunter asks, watching Cas trying to thread some string through the bottom of one of the disposable cups without ripping the scissor-punched hole open too wide.

Cas holds up the dual ended cup-and-string device only to have the string fall out on one end, the hole too big for the knot. “No,” he says, picking up another cup and starting to work another hole in the bottom with the scissors. “Gonna have to try again.”

Dean tries to hide his amusement, although he can’t help but think this is an awful lot of effort to go to for something so trivial. He knows Cas likes listening to his heart, but it isn’t as if Dean _meant_ to shut the stethoscope in the drawer so that he got the tubing trapped and mangled it all when Cas asked him to put it away the other night. It’s not like he can see what he’s doing in the dark as well as Cas can, and they can always just buy a new one. Dean’s pretty damn sure it would be cheaper and less embarrassing than many of the sex toys they’ve previously ordered online.

Still, Cas is kind of impatient and insisted on coming up with an alternative while he decides what new model he wants (the old one had just been some 1950s thing they’d found in the bunker’s infirmary anyway) and said alternative seems to involve disposable party cups and bits of string. Dean can’t imagine this being in any way effective, but he finds Castiel’s intense level of concentration on it kind of endearing. Personally, he’d just prefer to cuddle with Cas’ head on his chest if the angel wants to hear his heartbeat, but Cas likes having something he can hold in his hands.

“Here,” Dean says, holding up his own (first) attempt to make the cup-and-string device that had gone far better than any of Cas’. “Try this one.”

Cas looks over at him, only just now seeming to realise that, yes, Dean had been making one too, and doing a good job of it. He smiles, the creases of his brow smoothing out as he discards the cup he was working on (which Dean notices he’s managed to nearly completely cut the bottom out of) and accepts the one Dean is offering. “How did you get the holes the right size?” Cas asks, sounding impressed.

Dean chuckles, not quite able to believe that an Angel of the Lord could struggle so much with something so simple. “I didn’t rush,” he answers simply as Cas shuffles closer to him. He hasn’t made the string very long, so Cas practically ends up wrapping himself around Dean to get in a comfortable position to use it, leaning against Dean’s legs while Dean reclines on the floor. “Tell me if this is any good.”

Dean holds one cup against his chest with his left hand while Cas presses the other to his ear. A look of deep concentration settles on the angel’s features again, and Dean reaches up to affectionately stroke his hair as he studies Cas’ expression. He really is taking this so seriously. Dean wonders if he should be flattered that so much of Cas’ dedication to this is because it’s all about Dean.

“It’s quiet,” the angel murmurs softly after a few moments of listening to Dean’s heart. “But I can hear it. It sounds beautiful, like always.”

Dean can’t feel his own pulse right now, so he assumes it’s steady, although Cas’ words may have just made it increase.

“You know what, though?” Cas says, frowning a little. “I think I’d rather do this.” He drops the cup then, and suddenly he’s wrapping his arms around Dean as he pushes him to the floor and presses his head down against the hunter’s chest.

Dean is taken by surprise and his own cup falls from his hand, but then he smiles and wraps his arms around Cas’ back as he thinks that he much prefers this. It’s much more intimate.

“There. Much louder,” Cas murmurs into Dean’s chest with a smile. “And I think that thing would have been much too impractical to use in bed.”

Dean can’t help but give a slight laugh. “I’m so relieved you said that,” he responds, tilting his neck to press a tender kiss to the top of Cas’ head. “That would have been the most ridiculous sex we’ve ever had.”

He feels Cas squeeze him tighter in response. “I’m just grateful that you’ll let me do this,” the angel says sincerely, “And that you’ll share your heartbeat with me even when you think I’m being ridiculous.”

“I don’t think you’re being ridiculous, Cas. I honestly think it’s kind of sweet.” He means it, and Dean can almost feel the way Cas swells with pleasure at hearing the words.

“I’m glad you think so, Dean,” the angel murmurs softly, nestling down further against Dean’s chest. “Thank you.” He continues to lie like that for some time longer, showing no inclination to move any time soon. They might be here a while, but just as he always feels whenever he lets Cas listen to his heartbeat, Dean thinks he’s completely okay with that.


End file.
